A Beautiful Punishment
by Skeletonkisses
Summary: Sasuke has his own ways of punishing his nii-san! CONTAINS YAOI, INCEST, MENTIONS OF MPREG, INFLATION, AND SasuIta.


**This was written for a friend of mine! I will ignore all hate reviews on this. It will not make me delete it, or change anything.**

* * *

"This is your punishment, nii-san." The Uchiha spoke in that deep, husky voice of his. Just looking at his beautiful creation made him lick hungrily at his lips! Oh what a sight to see. If only he had thought of this sooner. Now he didn't want to seriously harm the only family he had left. No, he had to be very careful with this. Slender fingers slowly ran down the bulge sticking out from underneath the other male's shirt, enjoying how it felt to the touch. And then in one swift movement, he yanked it up to expose the large belly in all of its glory. The zipper on his pants was struggling to stay closed, as it was being pushed to its limits. A wicked smirk spread on his face as he watched his lover squirm beneath him, and his cock twitched with delight. Oh how he wanted to fuck his brains out right now!

But no, he had to wait.

Itachi stared at his precious otouto with tears in his eyes. How could he? And here he thought he would get a different kind of punishment. This was pure torture! It felt like he was about to burst if one more thing was crammed down his throat. His belly ached as it held way too much food, and he brought his hands down to rub at it soothingly, shooing the other hand away from it. "S-Sasuke, please...stop this. It doesn't have to be this way. Make me do something else..." He begged quietly, all the while frantically unzipping his pants to allow some more room to breathe. A sigh of relief escaped him once the pressure was gone, and he leaned back against the headboard.

This wasn't up for negotiation here. Sasuke grabbed both of his brother's wrists and held them against the headboard. "No. We agreed on this, and it is too late to back out now. If you really want my forgiveness, then you will let me finish what I started. It would only piss me off if all this food were to go to waste. Now be a good nii-san, and eat your dinner!" He grabbed a rice ball, and shoved it right into his mouth. If he doesn't want to choke to death, then he will chew it all and swallow the remnants. Going against him will only worsen the punishment that much more, and he really didn't want to do that now did he?

"...!" Those beautiful eyes of his widened in pure shock at this happened. And he would have gasped if there wasn't so much food in his mouth at the moment. Inhaling too much would be very dangerous, which is why he didn't hesitate to start chewing at the rice. Was it even possible to fit more food in him? Won't his stomach rip open from being stretched beyond its limit? This fear just could not go away, no matter how hard he tried not to think about it. It was hard to believe that his beloved brother could do something so cruel to him. If only he remained being the cute, innocent little boy that he loved so much. Instead he was facing a monster.

A monster he wanted to taste.

Itachi quickly shook his head at that thought. _'No! How can I think of kissing him, when he is doing this to me? I should be disgusted with myself...'_ He thought in despair. After swallowing all of the food in his mouth, he took this opportunity to catch his breath. There was some rice on the side of his lip and down his chin, but he didn't feel like wiping it away. He didn't care at all about his appearance right now, especially since there was something else to worry about. With his long hair and feminine facial features, one could take him for being heavily pregnant. But he is a guy, and all of this was food. So basically it was nothing more than a food baby.

Once again he felt those warm hands press against his full belly, and it caused him to flinch a little at first. "N-no more. I can't...breathe properly..." He mumbled, giving his brother a pleading look. It would probably be impossible for him to lean forward he was that stuffed. All he wanted to do was sit here and not move at all until the food was fully digested. Unfortunately that sounded too good. A part of him just knew that it wouldn't be over after this. He eyed the dango coming his way, and tried to clench his teeth together, hoping if he kept it shut, no food could get past them and go down his throat.

Sasuke is very strong though. It was like he could sense his brother's plan, because the next thing he did was forcefully open his mouth to plop a couple of dango into his mouth. Honestly though? He looked like a chipmunk, and that is what made him burst out laughing. Oh how silly he looked right now with his cheeks puffed out like that... But he was the only one laughing though. Only he found humor in his pain. "I'm sorry, nii-san..." He said after calming down. His fingers brushed back the short spiky locks, not once taking his eyes off of him.

"You just look so delicious, being all round and begging for me to stop in that voice of yours. Mm, you are driving me insane!" The younger Uchiha leaned in and crushed his lips against the crow. It wasn't long before he slipped his tongue through those soft lips, and he found himself playing with the warm muscle. A soft moan escaped through his lips while pressing his erect member against Itachi's crotch, grinding against him roughly. His knees pushed against the bulging belly, not once thinking that it would cause him pain. He was just over-taken by lust, and needed to be inside of him now!

Slowly, his hand snuck down Itachi's boxers and grasped at his limp dick. Why was he not enjoying any of this at all? If he was, then he would be at least a little bit hard. But no, it was still as soft as ever. This made him feel very disappointed, knowing that everything he has done so far wasn't working at all. Well this just meant that he had to try even harder! "I bet you were thinking that you would top me, didn't you? If so, then you were so very wrong nii-san..." He whispered into his ear.

Itachi clenched his fists when he felt his brother's warm breath against his ear, a shiver of pleasure running down his spine and into his manhood. And finally after so long, he could feel it harden a little. "Ahh, otouto..." He breathed out. It felt very weird having his dick being held like this. It wasn't the first time that he has done this. However, he was rusty due to how long it has been. That and, he did this with his very own best friend and not his younger brother. So it already felt completely different from the very start. He wondered if Sasuke really loved him, or if he just wanted him for his body.

He didn't like how rough and demanding Sasuke was being during all of this. That is why he raised both of his hands, only to let them rest against warm cheeks. And yes he is touching the ones on his face. "Wouldn't this be more enjoyable if you were more...more caring and loving?" He asked, looking right into those red eyes. Why he needed to have his sharingan activated was beyond him, but he wasn't going to ask. "Give it a shot. I agreed to allow you to punish me, but...it doesn't have to be so painful. And you don't have to be so cold-hearted about it."

"..." Was he really being cold-hearted about all of this? Was he causing his brother too much pain? The silence surrounding them became very uncomfortable, and it made him want to get up and leave the room altogether. But the throbbing from down below wasn't going to let him give up that easily. He won't be satisfied until he goes all the way with this. Reaching over a bit, he grabbed a plate filled with honey-glazed chicken and held it in front of his brother's face. "I want you to eat all of this. If you accomplish that, then I will go easy on you. Deal?" He wasn't going to settle for anything less. He wanted to watch his brother's belly grow more with each bite he took. The thought alone made him feel a little wet, and he used one of his hands to grab at his crotch, wincing slightly.

Itachi nervously bit down on his bottom lip, his face paling a little as he noticed the mountain of chicken stacked high on the plate. Was that amount really necessary? As much as he really didn't want this, he could feel his mouth watering at the mere smell of it. His hands twitched at his sides, wanting to refuse such an offer. But deep down he wanted to take it just so that his brother could be more gentle with him. He sat up a little more so that he was in a better sitting position, and hesitantly grabbed the plate. He swallowed hard, his eyes practically glued to it as he silently sat there. "..."

They sat there in the awkward silence for what seemed like hours. The only sound they could hear was the clock ticking away, and the gurgling noises that Itachi's stomach made. Without any warning whatsoever, he slid down and pressed his ear against it. "Eat, nii-san." He whispered. "I cannot hold back for much longer." His fingers fanned out over the tight skin, enjoying how warm it was.

This only made Itachi blush like crazy. Seeing his brother like this made his heart almost beat out of his chest. And he wondered if he could hear it from down there. Gulping a little, he picked up the chopsticks and grabbed the biggest piece of chicken. From there he just kept shoving each piece into his mouth. It wasn't long before he was doing it at a much faster pace, almost like he was getting impatient to get this done and over with. If he stalls for too long, then he will be left in agony for that much longer, and he really didn't want that to happen. As he reached the end of the mountain of chicken, that was when he saw his belly button pop out from all of the pressure.

It made Sasuke jump away from him.

"Ah! I-I'm sorry, otouto!" He quickly apologized. His eyes widened in horror when he went to look down at his brother, noticing how much bigger he had gotten. Why did it look like he was nine months pregnant with quadruplets? This shouldn't be normal, yet it was happening. Just shifting a little caused him a great deal of discomfort and pain, and he pouted as his hands ran up and down the large belly. What did he do to him? Will his body go back to normal after this? Or will he have to actually lose some weight? He hoped it wasn't anything permanent. Otherwise that was going to be a problem!

Sasuke, wide-eyed, brought his index finger down to poke at the odd-looking belly button. Yeah, it really did look like his brother was carrying a couple of babies in there. Like he was past his due date, and was suffering because of it. His finger traveled down his navel, and stopped at the hem of his boxers. "Hn. I want to feel my cock thrusting into your tight ass..." He muttered, using his hands to push his legs apart.

Itachi grasped at the bed sheets beneath him. "I-I don't think my body can handle that right now, Sasuke..." Well he was only being honest here. What if he literally tears from the inside from being too rough? Any sudden movement could seriously injure him at this point. Or maybe that was just him being paranoid? His breathing quickened, and he tried to push his legs back closed. But his efforts were ruined when he felt them being spread open yet again. His own member was starting to grow more hard at this point, as if he really did want to be plowed by his precious otouto. Was this a normal feeling? Should he be questioning it so much? Who knows.

He kissed at the belly, and ran his hands down the sides of it. "I will fill you with my seed. So much seed that it won't know where to go, and it will just spill right out of you. Yes, that is what I want to see." Sasuke shoved his fingers into the older Uchiha's mouth, making sure they were nicely coated in saliva before pulling away. "You were good and ate all of your food, so I will be gentle with you. I refuse to break any promises with you." And with that he stuck his index finger inside of him. It was for the best that he catch him off guard, so that he doesn't try so hard to fight against it.

"S-Sasuke?!" Itachi gasped loudly. His entire body stiffened at the strange feeling. He wanted that part of his brother's body out of him! This was a punishment he never expected to get. Suppose it was better than someone else doing this to him. At least this was a very special person to him, and always will be. Even after this he will be. Nothing will ever change that. His toes curled when a second finger plunged into him, and then a third following right after that. And he found feel all three of those fingers pulling and stretching at his tight entrance. Last time he experienced this, was when Shisui took his innocence. It has been a long time, and so he really wasn't used to this feeling anymore.

The next thing he knew, he could feel something very big entering inside of him. So big that he thought it was going to rip him in half. He grunted at the amount of pain he was in, wishing that it wouldn't last too long. He hoped that...it would soon be replaced with pleasure so that he could finally relax. "Mmff...nrrghhh... Ah! S-Sasuke, you're too big! I can't...do this!" A fear tears managed to escape his eyes when saying this. He didn't mean to cry, but it just sort of happened out of nowhere. And it was too late to go back and pretend that it never happened.

The young raven looked down at his brother's face, and brought a hand over to wipe away at the tears that strayed away from his eyes. "Shhh. Yes you can, nii-san. You are the strongest person that I know. I am not doing this to torture you. I really do want to be one with you... To feel all of you! This belly of yours is only an added bonus." He said, lightly patting the top of it with a proud grin on his face.

Itachi sniffled a bit. "Really? That is all you wanted, was to become closer? You should have told me that sooner. And...did you really need to fatten me up like this? I cannot fight like this, otouto. I-...!" He was caught off guard when Sasuke began thrusting in and out of him. What the heck? He didn't even give him a warning first before doing that to him! He keeps letting all of this cloud his mind. If this continues, he may question whether or not this relationship can work.

Sasuke grabbed at his waist to prevent him from trying to get away, and ended up pushing him closer against him. "You feel...s-so good, nii-san! I'm so...so happy we're together again. I missed you...so much!" He panted. This whole time he has been bottling up his true feelings, but not anymore. If he wants this to work out between them, then he needs to start being more honest with the only person that mattered the most to him. The very person that was his life, his everything! The only survivors of their clan, and here they were...fucking. Who was around to ban this? To judge them? To...disown them, or punish them? Absolutely no one.

They could do whatever the hell they wanted to do.

His eyes softened ever so slightly at his brother's words. _'I missed you too, otouto. No words can describe how much I missed you, and yearned for your touch! Perhaps I am being too tough on you, and should lighten up a bit. I feel like such a prude right now. And I would hate to ruin all of your fun...'_ He just wanted to see Sasuke's smile. That's it. And if doing this will create such an amazing sight, then so be it. Plus this wasn't as bad as he was making it out to be. The pleasure was even kicking in, taking over all of the pain he was in just a minute ago. His legs wrapped around his brother's thin waist, making sure he didn't slide around too much.

"I...I love you, Sasuke..." He held his stomach to prevent it from sloshing around too much with the rhythm of the thrusts. It already ached so much that he wanted to cry, and so he definitely didn't need for it to get any worse than it already was. "I just...want you-... Ah!" His eyes squeezed tightly shut at how fast he was going now. Was he trying to make him bleed?! Or maybe he was just getting carried away in the moment. Yeah, that had to be it. It wasn't entirely his fault that he was being this way.

The younger Uchiha ducked his head to steal a kiss from him. "I have waited long enough to feel you like this. I only...have so much patience!" He grunted out. Man was he tight! This just meant that they needed to do this more often. Maybe next time will go better. "Seeing you all round like this really turns me on. I wish...I could impregnate you!"

"...!" Itachi's eyes widened as much as they possibly could. Did he just hear him correctly? His brother, who was once so happy and innocent, wanted to create a human being with him? Never has he been so speechless before. His heart sank to the bottom of his stomach when realizing that his brother's wish will always remain being just that. It will never become reality, taking as how they were both male. If it were possible, he would definitely give him a baby. But as they are now, he just couldn't. And that is why he felt so sad.

"I will...find a way to do it. Someday you will...be round with _my_ child, you got that...nii-san?" There he goes again, spouting stuff that he probably shouldn't. Someday will never come in his brother's world, but to him he still thought it could be possible. He stared at him with a serious look on his face, which meant he really wasn't joking about this. He really did believe that it could be achieved if they tried hard enough.

"Is that why you...did this to me? To get a view of what I would look like carrying your child, otouto?" Their parents were probably already rolling in their graves at their incestuous relationship. And so if they were to bring a child into this mess, that could make things so much worse. Would said child even turn out to be normal?

Sasuke rammed into his brother's sweet ass harder, as if showing how upset he was at his response. "The Uchiha cannot...die with us! We _will_ make a baby. Have faith in me, damn it!" He was getting frustrated. As impossible as it sounded, he still wanted to believe that they could create a little miracle between them. They shouldn't just give up so easily. Anything is possible if you try!

Itachi watched as the younger male leaned down a bit, their stomachs pressing against each other as the space between them became non-existent. A shudder ran through him as those warm, delicate hands ran over his bulging belly. Before he could open his mouth to say something, he felt his brother's cock ram right into his sweet spot, and he let out a loud moan in response to it. His cheeks were flushed, and there was also sweat running down his naked body. Luckily he wasn't the only one all wet like this. His brother was pretty wet himself.

Wet.

He grabbed his own member and began to play with it, running his long fingers up and down the hardening shaft. Why did he want to release with his brother? His dark gaze bore into the same colored eyes, since Sasuke now deactivated his sharingan. It was like he was challenging him or something. "Faster." He demanded in that deep voice of his. The look of seriousness on his face was probably funny to his brother, but he didn't care. He was going all in as of now. As he felt that huge cock plunge in and out of him, he made sure to go at the same speed while jerking himself off.

Seeing the older male doing this drove him crazy. It was something he didn't expect at all! His long black hair clung to his sweaty skin, and his belly bounced a little with each thrust he made. It was a sight he never wanted to look away from. He wanted to implant this into his mind, and hope for the day that it will be filled with his baby, or better yet, babies. He will do anything to make that possible. Literally anything. And nothing will stand in his way of watching his brother grow with their child!

Sasuke sucked in a deep breath of air when he felt himself reach his limit. Why did it have to end so soon? It felt like they had just started a minute ago. Time sure flies when you are having the time of your life! But as he was about to spill his seed into that sweet ass, he managed to change his mind at the last minute. In the matter of a few seconds, he pulled out of him and crawled over his brother to push him back against the bed. Now hovering over him, he dipped his throbbing member into Itachi's mouth. "F-finish me!" He said, trying his hardest to hold it all in. The palms of his hands were placed flat against the bed as he sat there, waiting for him to suck him dry.

"..." Itachi has only ever done one blowjob in his life, so he wasn't very good at it. Still, he was willing to at least try. Well his cock was already in his mouth, so he didn't have much of a choice anyways. Imagine if he refused? Talk about awkwarrrrd. Using one hand to continue pumping himself, he used the other to help Sasuke release into his mouth. He sucked long and hard, his eyes closed. But he did flinch a little when he felt his pubes tickle his cheek. Oh well, this experience wasn't expected to be all sunshine and rainbows. Only a fool would have that expectation.

As soon as he felt the warm liquid spill into his mouth, his own released at the same time, squirting all over his brother's body. He gagged at first, finding it difficult to hold all of his brother's cum in his mouth. But slowly he swallowed every bit of it, noticing how weird it tasted. It was almost as if he tasted better than Shisui! How could that be possible? He opened his eyes to peer up at him, and saw that he was breathing really heavily. And he just laid there in complete silence as he studied him, wondering what was going on in his mind right now. "..."

It didn't matter that he was all covered in his brothers juices. It was a very sticky mess, but that wasn't enough to gross him out. No, he actually enjoyed it a little. Sasuke backed away from his brother to sit on his knees, gazing down at him with tired-looking eyes. It took a lot out of him to do that, oddly enough. And he wondered if he was just as exhausted as he was. "Wow..." He whispered, finally managing to say something!

Itachi cracked a small smile. "It makes up for how much my stomach hurts..." He murmured. His hands rested protectively over the large swell, as if there really was a baby in there. But in all actuality it was only because he didn't want to move the wrong way and cause himself more agony. He wasn't about to tell his brother that though, and make him feel really bad. The next thing that came out of him wasn't a grunt or a groan, but rather...a belch. And oh was it loud enough to cause an echo in the room! "...!"

Sasuke sat there and blinked a few times. Okay, that was actually impressive. His gaze slid down to linger on his brother's aching tummy, realizing just what he all did to him. Is this what happens when he is horny? When all he can think about is impregnating him, even though it really isn't possible? Part of him felt bad about this. How was he supposed to make it up to him, or at least fix this? He can't undo what he just did, but he could at least try and make him feel better. "Oh Itachi..." He mumbled with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Itachi, I never meant to hurt you like this. I got so caught up in my own needs, that I not once stopped to realize how much this was effecting you." The Uchiha rested his head on top of the belly, his hand rubbing small circles on the side of it. This was actually a comfortable position to be in. "You're so big, I could use you as a pillow." He teased, trying to lighten up the mood a little.

This earned a painful grunt from the crow. "P-putting pressure on it doesn't help, but I'm glad you finally realize what you have done. I can barely move." He sighed. "What you're doing feels very nice though. It helps lighten the pain a little..." It was better than nothing. And he couldn't complain when his brother was trying. It would just feel wrong. He brought his hand down to rest against the soft spikes, and ruffled it a bit. "How many plates did I eat?"

Sasuke raised a brow at that question, and he immediately looked over at the piles that sat on the desk in front of them. "Um...about ten bowls, and fifteen plates. You have probably never felt so stuffed in your entire life." He snorted, giving it a gentle pat.

Itachi playfully rolled his eyes. "No one has ever force-fed me like this before, otouto. So I have never gone through something like this. I won't be able to wear any clothes to bed tonight because of this. I don't even think I can get up to use the bathroom. You might have to carry me in there." That didn't sound like a bad idea. It was his fault anyways, and so he should take responsibility for it.

"...Hn. Suppose I can do that for you, huh?" He placed gentle kisses all over Itachi's tummy, running his hands along the curve. His cheek even rubbed against the warm skin, enjoying how it felt. This really was an amazing thing to marvel over! His brother's flat stomach turned into something like this, and it was very glorious. "I love you too, nii-san. It may have sounded like some silly fantasy, but...but I really do hope to have a family with you someday. And I hope that it will be my baby growing inside of you, making you look just like this..."

"Pffft. Even if I somehow wound up pregnant, I wouldn't look like this. I would have to carry multiple babies. I'll be lucky if I can even have one. But people are allowed to dream, so...keep dreaming otouto." He gave him a grin of his own. For now he just wanted to focus on becoming closer with his only surviving relative. They just went all the way, but now they had to think of their future, children or not. He at least wanted to marry this guy. No one else caught his eye, as no one else has caught Sasuke's. It was like they were meant for each other. And he will never let go of him again, no matter what.

Itachi placed a hand over his then. "Don't think you can do this to me all the time. You got that?" Yeah, he really didn't want to suffer like this too much, and all because his brother had some weird fetish. Moving a little to the side made him wince, and he quickly grabbed his stomach. "Ah! Too full. I think I really will explode..."

Sasuke chuckled quietly. "You won't literally explode. I won't allow you to leave me behind. You're mine for a very long time... Until we're all grey and wrinkly, and die at each other's side." It really did sound like yet another fantasy of his. So what if it was? He really was allowed to dream. And no one could ever take that away from him.


End file.
